Americas True Most Wanted
by FrOsTbyte33
Summary: John M. Hall with his best friend and partner, Seth Connors are about to join the Federal Bureau of Investigation. They know just about everything there is to know about joining. What they don't know is that they are about join a secret part of the Feds that has the ability to take on the supernatrul and more. soon they will face somthing even the FBI cannot handle nor themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Americas True Most Wanted**

Prolog: How it has Gotta be.

A/N:Hey, this is my first story... But don't hesitate from giving me critiqe. I need it like for real. lol Anyways, yeah this may be kinda short, but trust me the next chapters will be much longer. So yeah, i hope you like it and PLEASE review. I am incredibaly gratefull that your already reading this... so yeah, thats all so bye and enjoy! :)

I lay on the ground, water falling rapidly all over my bruised and cut body. Small rips show throe my drenched suit. Blood and water drip continuously of my nose... "Wake up..." I hear a deep but fuzzy voice.

"I said wake up, you sorry human scum!"

I just barely feel a tough smack from a gun, on account that nearly my whole body felt numb from the obvious damage it's tooken.

"What?..." A small word escapes my lips.

I see a large dark figure in front of me with the only intact eye that I have. I suppose the other was deeply bruised... I could almost the full smile on the figures so-called face. It chuckles. "Hey, Johnny... It's good to see that you're finally awake."

I try to move despite the fact that I can't feel my legs nor my arms. I apparently fail as expected.

"Not so tough now, huh mister FBI? No, didn't think so. Just because the law is on your side does not mean you invincible, unlike me. I 'AM'..." The shadowed figure spits.

I look around still confused, but slowly catching on to what my situation is... I speak. "Who are you? Where am I? Wha-" It interrupts me. "Oh, common. You can't say you don't know who I am. You already forgot me? Why..." It pauses for a moment with a low growl in its breath. "I'm your worst nightmare." It says with a horrific grin that was tough to notice in the darkness.

It pulls up the gun to my forehead. "Ready to die my friend? No? Oh common... Its every guys dream to die a hero. On account of everything you have done." It grunts. "But then again I must remind you, after I kill you, it will be your biggest failure. How sad... And you had such a nice run."

I start to feel pain in my head for some strange reason. A bright light shines off to the side. I look directly at it. The figure is angered and begins to yell my name.

"John! Damnitt! John, JOHN! John!" It became eerie. "John! Common John! Wake up you idiot!"

My eyes flash open to see my best friend Seth Connors and soon to be partner staring me in the face with frustration. "Dude... Do you have to yell?" I say with exhaustion and relief that it was a dream. "Yes, I do. Today is our first day on the job and I'm not going to ruin it because today of all days you decide to be a lazy ass!" He says walking away tourds the hall of are apartment.

And yes, we are roommates. "You know me, I have insomnia and crap. I can't sleep!" I reply. "Whatever man, just get ready." He says while throwing my new FBI suit at me playfully. "Yeah, sure bro." I say.

I begin getting ready and thinking to myself. 'Well, today is the big day. This should be fun...'


	2. Chapter 2

**Americas True Most Wanted**

Chapter 1: Seth and I

A/N:Hey, if you read thi thanks. this is technacly my first chapter of this story. I hope you like it if your reading. So yeah. Short summary today. So bye. :p

I grunt as I slowly pull on my pure white button up shirt. I usually am alright with getting dressed, but today of all days I am too tired. Seth better have been getting ready too…

I look over at Seth; "Hey, you're getting ready too, Right?"

"Yeah, why?" He replies.

"I am just making sure you aren't goofing off like you always do. You and I both know how much of a dumbass you are, Seth."

He laughs in return while running up to kick me in the face. I dodge and pretend to uppercut him in the jaw and playfully give him a soft right cross. He then slaps me in the face and swiftly pushes me down to the floor. I pull him down to the floor, he may be faster than me but not stronger; I give him a rough nuggie. He begins to punch my arm while I am still scrubbing my fist on his dark blonde hair. I stop and get up brushing myself off.

"Okay, let's stop before we waist all this good energy on horseplay." I say.

"Aww… why do you always have to be the mature one?" He whines back.

"Because I'm awesome."

"Yeah well I'm crazy so I guess that works." He says smiling.

I go put on the rest of my clothes including my tie, which I hate very much. "Man… I hate these damn ties." I say to myself more than to Seth.

He still replies. "Same here."

He agrees with me a lot. A good friend is what Seth is. Nobody could replace him. He is the kind of guy who would say something and mean it. He is obviously playful. And just good all around. Seth and I go way back to when we were kids. I can still remember the first day we met. We have had each other's back ever since. He seems to look like a pretty average guy besides being a damn tower. He has always been taller than me and always will from my point of view. He is thin, not boney but thin. Has a long but cheerful face with a somewhat messy patch of dark blonde hair. As for me I am not short like I use to be… but I'm average. Under the collar I am rather muscular yet thin. I have the face of my father. I don't mean to brag, but I am what most would call handsome. I have black wavy hair with small noticeable curls if not combed. Seth and I both have pail skin. We have a lot in common.

"You almost ready?" He asks from a distance.

I don't answer just for the fun of it. Well Seth and I have grown up together and went to collage with each other. We are now roommates in Washington, DC for our new job; the FBI.

"I am ready. So you better be, Seth." I say tauntingly.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go, or we will be late!" He yells back.

We grab our badges and glasses while we head out the door. We get in the car and put on the glasses. "We look so badass…" Seth says proudly.

I laugh and reply. "Yeah, we do. Let's go." I put the key in ignition and we drove off. Turn after turn we filled with anticipation for the FBI imbacy. "We're here." I say while we pull up to the parking lot.

"Awesome." He says back while we park.

"Let's go, man." I say. "Yeah, bro." He responds while we knuckle touch.

I smile while we get out of the car. We make are way throe the parking lot. The steps are heavy as we finally get in front of the door.' So much for special agent entrance.' I say to myself in my head. Excitement makes my hands shiver while we take a few steps toward the glass doors with metal handles. How can one blame me, this is the FBI we are talking about. Intimidating but great. We both stand frozen in front of the door. The door holding the unknown. The door holding our future.


End file.
